


Undeniable Love

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: The death of their family brings father and step daughter way too close.
Relationships: John Robinson & Judy Robinson, Judy Robinson/John Robinson
Kudos: 1





	Undeniable Love

John Robinson woke up sweating profusely yet again, the nightmare is progressing far worse than expected.

He sits wiping it all off of his skin, the horrible memories replaying constantly no way to stop 

“I could not save them.” John says under his breath, and heads out to the living room.

He plops on the couch not sure of what to do when he sees a shadow.

“Judy.” He calls out to the shadow who does not respond at all, she return after a call from him.

She lives with her biological father now a few miles away, he was so glad she came back.

“Can’t sleep either huh?” John ask her putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank’s John.” She says leaning in to him for the first time in awhile.

“How are you doing?” He worries as he look right into her eyes.

“My family, my boyfriend and everyone is gone. “ she says to him.

“You have me.” John utters disappointed at her words.

“I know I do John.” She replies heading back to bed.

“Why won’t you to talk me?” He questions her

“We use for be close.” He continues to push her

“You are not my dad, and the family is gone.” She adds.

“That is ridiculous.” He yells back at her 

“I miss you.” He says calming her down with a hug.

He looks down at her kissing her forehead it was all innocent enough.

She looks up at him angrily as he leans in an kisses her.

She freaks out running away as he stares at a mirror.

His reflection in the mirror comes to life after gawking at him.

“What the hell dude?” He asks himself who just shrugs.

He hits himself in the head hard trying to stop it all to no avail.

He sleeps on the couch hours till the morning light cane through.

Yawning he stretches, sits up and sees his daughter.

“I am not your daughter anymore.” She says .

His heart sank a thousand miles deep to his core.

“I don’t know what happen.” He says to her 

“Me neither John.” Judy says in shock still

“Did you tell your biological dad? It still hurts to say.” The pain in evident in his voice.

“I cant ok, I enjoyed it.” She says quietly 

“I did too.” He answers his own daughter.

He kisses her again with no resistance just love.

She kisses him back giving him the ok.

“We need to see a therapist.” Judy loudly states.

The End


End file.
